


Cresting

by romanticalgirl



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Biting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Sebastian loves how beautifully Chris breaks.





	Cresting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to maureti for the beta - all remaining mistakes are mine.

Sebastian shoves Chris through the open doorway into the house, kicking the door shut behind them before turning Chris and pinning him against it.

“Fuck,” Sebastian growls into Chris’s mouth before he kisses him hard, possessive. “So hard not to fucking take you in the goddamned car.”

Chris shivers, hips thrusting against Sebastian’s. He initiates the next kiss, straining against Sebastian’s grip to get close. “Fuck me now.”

“Fucking suit. Look so fucking hot. Lucky I didn’t take you on the fucking red carpet.” He’s breathless and _wants_. Lifting Chris’s hands over his head, he tightens his grip on his wrists. “Premiere and fucking afterpqarty and your _date_.”

“My _sister_.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Sebastian kisses him again, tongue aggressive as he fucks it into Chris’s mouth. Chris moans, whimpering when Sebastian pulls back. “Not a fucking sound, Evans.”

“Seb.”

Sebastian slams Chris’s hands against the door again. “I’m going to take you apart piece by piece. I’m going to break you apart and you’re gonna take it without a goddamned peep.” He holds Chris’s gaze. “Are you?”

Chris opens his mouth to answer, then snaps it shut and nods.

“Good boy.” Chris shudders and Sebastian smiles wolfishly. “Don’t move.”

Chris bites his lip hard, hands not moving as Sebastian lets him go to skim his fingers down the sleeves of Chris’s jacket. Chris closes his eyes, and Sebastian wants to laugh at the aborted movement Chris makes, the involuntary tightening of his thighs as he struggles not to move.

“Oh, no, sweetheart.” Sebastian chuckles. He slides his fingers over Chris’s shoulders before his thumbs stroke Chris’s jawline, fingers on his neck. “Eyes open. You’re gonna watch.”

Chris swallows hard as he opens his eyes. His pupils are dilated, only a ring of blue surrounding them. Sebastian leans in and kisses him, licking at Chris’s lips until his mouth opens. Sebastian’s hands move down to the collar of Chris’s shirt, tracing it before he grabs Chris’s tie and tugs on it.

Chris swallows again, his Adam’s apple bobbing. The desire in his eyes, the need, the fucking obedience makes Sebastian want to sink to his knees and suck Chris’s dick until he breaks every rule. Instead he grabs the knot and undoes the tie, letting the silk hang against the pale gray of Chris’s shirt.

“Arms down. Behind your back.”

Chris obeys and Sebastian slides Chris’s jacket down and off. Chris blinks, eyes taking long enough to open that Sebastian almost calls him on it.

“So fucking good for me.” Sebastian unbuttons Chris’s shirt and then guides it off his shoulders until it falls to the floor with his jacket. Chris is a fucking specimen, and Sebastian has every intention of eating him alive. “Remember, sweetheart. Not even a twitch.”

He bends his head and bites one of Chris’s niples. Chris sound like he’s choking, sound locked in his throat as Sebastian’s teeth hold the hard nub while his tongue lashes across it in fast flickers. Sinking his teeth in harder, he can feel Chris’s body tightening, the desire to be _good_ the only thing holding him in place.

When Sebastian releases him and pulls back, Chris exhales sharply through his nose. His skin is covered in goosebumps. The bitten nipple is puffy and red compared to the pale pink of the other. Without giving Chris time to recover, Sebastian leans in and catches Chris’s other nipple between his teeth, not even pretending to start easy.

Chris’s whole body quivers and he sucks in a breath, holding it once he realizes he’s moved and obviously anticipating Sebastian’s reaction. Sebastian hums softly and looks up to see Chris’s eyes on him.

He shakes his head, nipple still caught in his teeth. He releases it, then bites again, quick and hard. Chris’s eyes go wet and Sebastian watches him as he licks the nub, knowing it’s not really soothing given the state Chris is in.

Straightening up, Sebastian leans in and kisses Chris, slow and soft. “Naughty.” He breathes the word into Chris’s mouth. “Need some help holding still, sweetheart?”

He only ever uses the endearment with this, when Chris is at his most vulnerable. Chris blinks rapidly, not speaking, not nodding. Sebastian licks his lips and exhales slowly. 

“If you want it, turn around.”

Chris does, using the freedom to move to shiver, his muscles clenching. Sebastian grabs the back of Chris’s neck, squeezing lightly. He hears Chris’s breath stutter and it makes Sebastian's cock pulse. Chris’s cock has been straining in his slacks since Sebastian had slammed him against the door.

He runs his fingers down Chris’s spine and Chris’s whole body jerks like his knees are threatening to give out. When Sebastian reaches Chris’s tailbone, he pauses, counting their ragged breaths, building anticipation. As soon as he feels Chris’s tension ebb slightly, he slides three of his fingers along the seam of Chris’s slacks between the globes of his ass.

Chris loses the battle and makes a sharp, high noise in his throat. Sebastian applies pressure and Chris sways back against it, against Sebastian.

“Gotta stand up straight.” It takes Chris a few moments to straighten up, and he’s trembling still, his body unsteady and swaying. “Good boy. You’re so goddamned beautiful, sweetheart. Stay right there for me.” Sebastian undoes his own tie and wraps it around Chris’s wrists, winding it a few times before he ties it.

Chris sighs with his whole body, all of the tension draining out of him. Sebastian groans. Chris turns his head, and Sebastian grabs his shoulders, maneuvering them so Chris is facing him. Chris sways in again, helpless. Sebastian tightens his fingers and guides Chris in. The kiss is artless with Chris too unfocused, too lost in his own head. Breaking the kiss off, Sebastian guides Chris’s head down to his shoulder. Chris turns his head, hot breath on Sebastian’s neck as he mouths at it.

Sebastian undoes Chris’s belt and fly, pushing his slacks down. Chris sucks in a shaky breath as the fabric drags over his boxer briefs, the hard curve of his erection. His pants end up pooled at his feet and Sebastian palms him through his briefs.

“So hard for me,” Sebastian purrs in Chris’s ear. “You want more, sweetheart?”

Chris keens, breath ragged.

Sebastian settles his hands on Chris's hips, easing the waistband of the briefs down, pulling them away from Chris’s cock. It instantly presses against Chris’s stomach, thick and flushed. Sebastian kneels down and works Chris’s clothes off all the way, socks and dress shoes discarded to the side.

Before he stands, Sebastian swipes his tongue over the tip of Chris’s cock, the taste of his pre-come sharp in his mouth. Chris jerks and Sebastian’s fairly sure that if he weren’t holding Chris’s hips, he’d collapse on the ground.

Sebastian stands, rubbing his thumb over Chris’s lower lip. “Turn around again.” Chris does as he’s told and Sebastian slides his fingers under the tie between Chris’s hands. “Gonna lay you down before you fall down.”

Chris responds to the flick of Sebastian’s finger against his ass by heading to the bedroom. Dodger’s at the next-door neighbor’s for the night, so there’s nothing to distract them. When Chris reaches the foot of the bed he stops. Sebastian undoes the knot in the tie and unwraps Chris’s wrists. 

“On your back.” Now that they’re in the bedroom, Sebastian pitches his voice lower, more intimate. Chris crawls up the mattress, his perfect ass on display. The urge to fuck him sweeps over Sebastian, but he presses his knees against the mattress to keep him steady.

Chris turns over and lies down on the bed, and there’s relief in his glassy gaze as he lets the mattress support him. When he looks at Sebastian, there’s nothing in his eyes but trust, pure and unadulterated.

“Arms above your head.”

Chris immediately obeys, spreading them so Sebastian can easily secure them to the bed. Sebastian goes to the nightstand and opens the bottom drawer, pulling out a pair of leather cuffs. He secures one to left side of the headboard, then wraps the cuff around Chris’s wrist and secures it, making sure it’s not too tight. Chris whimpers as Sebastian tugs at the strap, and his cock jerks, leaking on his stomach.

Sebastian runs a finger through the pool of pre-come, then lifts it up to Chris’s mouth. “Open up.”

Chris’s lips part, and his tongue peeks out. Sebastian rubs his finger over the surface and Chris curls his tongue around it before sucking it deeper into his mouth. Turning the finger, Sebastian lightly scratches at the roof of Chris’s mouth. Chris lets him go. Sebastian moves away to go to the opposite side of the bed, but he’s careful to keep touching Chris, keep them connected.

As soon as his second wrist is secured, Chris meets Sebastian’s eyes again. Holding his gaze, Sebastian strokes his fingers down Chris’s thighs. “Can you stay right there, sweetheart? I’m not going far. I’ll be right back.”

Chris whines high and almost panicked. 

“Not leaving the room. Not leaving your sight. Just have to get something, okay?” His fingers rub slow circles on Chris’s thighs, trying to sooth him. “Not going to leave my beautiful boy all by himself.”

Chris’s whine dies off, but he strains against the cuffs so he can straighten up to see more of the room. Sebastian smiles, leaning in to kiss Chris, tasting the heat of him. Chris takes a minute to open his eyes once Sebastian pulls away, his dark lashes fanned across his pale skin.

Sebastian goes to Chris’s closet then comes back, trying to stay in Chris’s line of vision as much as possible. When he gets back to the foot of the bed, his eyes roam over every inch of Chris’s bare skin.

“Gorgeous.” He taps the inside of Chris’s ankle. “Open.”

Spreading his legs seem to sink Chris further as he opens himself, exposing himself to Sebastian. Taking the leather cuff of the spreader bar Sebastian had gotten from the closet, he wraps it around Chris’s ankle. The touch of the leather makes Chris’s whole body sink in on itself before his hips roll up and his cock jerks hard, liquid leaking down Chris’s shaft.

“Yes?”

Chris whimpers and when he speaks, his voice is a breathless rasp. “Please.”

Sebastian had chosen the longest bar Chris has, the one that stretches him almost to the point of too far, the one that keeps him sprawled indecently, spread-eagled and exposed.

Chris is leaking steadily even before Sebastian finishes the last restraint. He unbuttons the top button of his shirt and looks down at Chris. “Where are you?”

“Here,” Chris whispers. “Here with you. Yours.”

“Okay. Need you to be quiet. See how long you can last. Not going to get in any trouble, but I want you to try for me, okay?” Chris nods quickly and Sebastian has to smile. “But if it’s too much, what do you do?”

“New color.”

“That’s right. So good.” Sebastian kneels on the bed between Chris’s spread legs and braces himself over him, pressing a series of kisses along Chris’s jaw. “So good.”

Chris shivers and his hips lift off the bed. Sebastian is fully dressed while Chris is naked and vulnerable. He knows Chris loves it when they’re like this. Knows he likes it best when Sebastian’s wearing jeans, how the scratch of denim feels against the sensitive skin of Chris’s inner thighs. But even the smooth material of his dress slacks makes Chris react.

Sebastian keeps his focus on Chris’s jaw, licking and kissing from the curve of it to the sharp jut of his chin. Chris tilts his head so Sebastian has easy access to his jaw and throat. Working his way back, Sebastian nuzzles at the hollow behind Chris’s ear. When he sighs happily in response, Sebastian bites his earlobe hard.

“Noisy,” he says with a soft laugh. His breath gusts over Chris’s ear and makes him shiver, straining slightly against the cuffs on his wrist. “Suppose I’ll let you breathe.” He moves so he can meet Chris’s eyes. “For now.”

Another shiver runs through Chris and goosebumps rise on his skin. A quick glance down lets Sebastian see how hard Chris’s nipples are. Moving down, Sebastian licks along Chris’s sternum. 

“Gonna taste every inch of you.” Chris nods and Sebastian bites the firm muscle just above Chris’s nipple. He can feel Chris’s muscles tense, hear the sound of the leather straps against the headboard. Chuckling low, the sound deep in his throat, Sebastian licks at the teeth marks he left on Chris’s skin. He traces the half moons with the tip of his tongue. Chris pulls the leather straps of the cuffs taut, arms spread wide.

Sebastian gets up on his knees and looks down at Chris. His mouth is open and his eyes have a hazy sheen. Sebastian can’t help smiling. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. All mine.”

Chris nods again, though Sebastian’s not completely sure he knows what he’s agreeing to. He trusts Sebastian and they’ve promised each other that everything between them like this is true. Sebastian keeps his eyes on Chris’s as he runs his fingers from Chris’s shoulders, down his chest, and settlies on his hips. Chris’s muscles flex. 

Sebastian keeps his hands moving from the divots of Chris’s hips to over his abs, scratching lightly at the dark trail of hair leading from Chris’s navel to his cock. He doesn’t go too low, doesn’t give in when the muscles of Chris’s ass flex and he cants his pelvis up.

“Tsk tsk.” Sebastian shakes his head. “Patience. I’m nowhere near through with you.” He traces every muscles standing out under Chris’s skin. His fingers skate over every rib before he rests his palms just beneath Chris’s underarms. He slides them down his sides to his hips, then holds him down as he leans in, flicking his tongue over one of Chris’s niples. Chris tries to roll his hips, so Sebastian presses harder, letting his fingers dig into Chris’s skin.

“Should I just bruise you up?” He can hear the chains of the spreader bar rattle. He bites the nipple again and Chris jerks hard. His entire body tightens up, muscles clenching. Loosening his teeth, Sebastian goes back to licking and sucking.

Chris’s breathing is ragged, his lips parted. His chest is flushed, bright red and dark whenever Sebastian pulls away. He glances down between them, staring at Chris’s cock.

“Fuck. Look at you, sweetheart.” His voice is rough. “Can't tell if you’re leaking or if you’ve already come. So wet. So fucking messed up.”

Chris strains up, not looking at his cock, instead seeking out Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian brushes his lips against Chris’s, pulling away quickly. Chris’s mouth opens further, lower lip sliding out, hinting at a pout.

Sebastian laughs, turning his head and biting the inside of Chris’s arm. He thrusts down as his teeth dig into the sensitive skin, spreading his knees slightly so his slacks rub against Chris’s spread thighs.

Chris tries to plant his feet against the mattress, but Sebastian’s legs over the bar keep him from moving. Chris doesn’t quite muffle his whimper, so Sebastian bities him again, right next to his last bite, then sucks hard. Chris's arm muscles flex and Sebastian bites one more time, teeth sinking in.

Chris gasps, his head snapping back. Not letting go, Sebastian looks up. The leather straps keeping Chris’s cuffs attached to the bed posts are pulled taut. He relaxes his jaw and Chris gasps in several breaths, sucking air in through his nose. Sebastian huffs a laugh against Chris’s wet, bruising skin, then snaps a quick bite, his teeth finding his original marks.

The air Chris sucks in is loud and high pitched. Sebastian pulls back and grins down at him, licking his lips as he drags his gaze from Chris’s clenched fists to the red and purple marks on the inside of his bicep. There’s a hot red flush across Chris’s chest, his nipples are even darker, and there is a shiny clear puddle of liquid on his lower stomach, a string of pre-come hanging from the head of his cock.

Sebastian takes one of his hands off of Chris’s hip and drags a finger through the string, half of it dropping down, and Sebastian lets the rest of it cling to his finger. He lifts it to swipe his fingertip along the slit.

Chris whimpers, not even pretending to be quiet anymore. Sebastian presses his finger to Chris’s mouth. He rubs it over Chris’s bottom lip, and Chris parts his lips for him. Sebastian’s finger slides into Chris’s mouth, and Chris wraps his tongue around it, sucking hungrily.

After a moment, Sebastian tugs his finger free, ignoring Chris’s furrowed brow. He runs three fingers from Chris’s navel to the curve of his cock, lifting them, wet and slick, to Chris’s tongue. He sucks again, powerful and hard.

“So greedy. Fuck. Could spend the night doing this and you’d eat it up. Suck your come off my fingers. Let me fuck it into you. Your mouth stretched around as many fingers as I could fit in there.”

Chris opens his mouth wider, and Sebastian slips another finger in. He closes his eyes, the motion of Chris’s tongue sucking and swallowing almost too much.

“You need a cock in your mouth. Need your wet lips stretched around it, eyes wide. So desperate for it, aren't you? For more? Could fuck your mouth so deep.” He presses his fingertips down on Chris’s tongue. Chris thrusts up into the air searching for friction. “Fuck your mouth. Fuck your throat.”

Chris sucks harder, tongue slipping between Sebastian’s fingers. Sebastian’s free hand traces Chris’s brow, his cheekbone, his jaw. Chris’s eyes are now shut tight, his eyelashes damp. Sebastian curses under his breath and pulls his fingers free before fitting his mouth over Chris’s.

The kiss is slow and deep, Sebastian refusing to let Chris take it over and turn it hungry and desperate. Chris keeps whining into Sebastian’s mouth, but it’s slow slides of tongue and the light brushes of Sebastian’s fingers tracing over Chris’s face.

Eventually Chris’s breathing slows, evens out. He’s pliant under Sebastian even though his cock is still hard. Sebastian pulls back so he can look at him. Chris slowly opens his eyes, gaze hazy as he blinks.

“Hey,” Sebastian whispers, giving Chris another kiss. “You’re being so good for me. Gonna be good to you. You want that?”

Chris nods, tilting his head to try to catch another kiss. Sebastian gives a low, rough laugh. He shifts back on his knees, Chris spread out beneath him. Planting a hand in the center of Chris’s chest, he leans forward and opens the bedside table drawer. Chris isn’t looking at anything but Sebastian.

Sebastian shifts back onto his heels and sets the candle between Chris’s nipples. Chris’s eyelids flutter and his muscles strain. Sebastian flicks the lighter and waves the flame over one of Chris’s nipples.

Chris makes a wrecked noise deep in his throat, and Sebastian directs the flame down just a bit, closer to Chris's skin. Chris’s body jerks as he comes. Sebastian feels it soak through his dress shirt as it paints Chris’s stomach. It doesn’t stop Sebastian from moving the lighter over and doing the same to the other nipple. The flame licks Chris’s skin for a breath and his cock jerks again, come still dripping from the slit.

Sebastian releases the flint wheel and takes the lighter away, keeping it in his hand. With his other hand, he runs his fingers through the mess of Chris’s come and lifts it to his mouth, sucking it off. Chris mewls softly, and Sebastian keeps his eyes on him as he repeats the gesture again, only this time he presses them back to Chris’s mouth. 

“So greedy.” He presses down on Chris’s tongue again. Chris gags slightly then starts sucking again. “You’d take it all, wouldn’t you?”

Chris nods. His eyes are wide and glassy, his pupils completely obliterating the blue. 

“Would you do anything I asked?”

Chris nods vigorously, sucking harder. His hips rock up, but Sebastian leans back, denying Chris the contact and friction. He smiles at Chris’s frustrated huff and his low whine, but he refuses to be swayed by Chris’s resultant pout. Sebastian unbuttons his dress shirt, leaving it open as he leans in to kiss Chris once more. He flicks his tongue against the roof of Chris’s mouth, striking the flint wheel again, letting the sound rasp in Chris’s ear.

Chris’s mouth falls open and Sebastian sits back again, bringing the lighter to the candle wick. Chris shivers and Sebastian runs a finger over the goosebumps raised on Chris’s skin. Chris’s nipples are still peaked, his skin still flushed red. As he waits for the wax to melt, Sebastian pinches the hard nubs. Not enough to make Chris jerk off the bed and upend the candle, but just enough that he knows the wax is going to drop Chris even deeper under.

Chris is panting audibly. His eyes are focused on the dancing flame as Sebastian lifts the candle, tilting it slightly from side to side. It’s not enough to let the wax drip, but with each movement, Chris’s body tenses in anticipation.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Sebastian breathes, finally letting the wax fall directly on Chris’s left nipple. Chris chokes back a cry and he seems to be stuck -- unsure if he should get closer or pull away. Sebastian turns the candle upright so more wax can gather. Chris’s entire body is flushed, hot to the touch. Sebastian runs his free hand over the smooth skin of Chris’s side. Chris closes his eyes and Sebastian tilts the candle again, letting wax drop on Chris’s other nipple.

He keeps the candle tilted, trailing a line of dots down Chris's sternum. He sets the candle aside and runs his fingers lightly over the hardening wax on Chris’s nipples.

“Color?”

“Guh-” is all Chris can manage. Sebastian traces Chris’s lower lip.

“Need more than that. Can you nod for me? Can you nod if it’s green?”

Chris nods rapidly. “G-”

“All right. All right. I've got you.” Sebastian leans in to give Chris a soft kiss. Chris opens up to him, then cries out sharply as Sebastian rips the wax from one of his nipples. He can feel Chris’s cock jerk, and his own reacts. He can’t help but grind down.

Sebastian rips the wax off his other nipple and Chris sobs, chest heaving. Tears run down from his eyes to his hairline. Reaching out, Sebastian catches them with his thumbs, then brings them to his mouth, licking at them. 

“Love how you taste, sweetheart. All of you.” Chris keeps sobbing, tears leaking, and Sebastian leans in, nuzzling him. “Still green? Nod if you’re still green?”

“G-”

“Shh. Just nod if you are. Don’t try to talk.”

Chris nods again. Sebastian kisses his eyelids, his cheeks, brushing his lips over Chris’s. Chris pulls against the restraints and the chains of the spreader bar rattle.

“I’ve got you,” Sebastian promises, kissing Chris’s jaw, then down his throat. Chris’s tears haven’t stopped and his chest rises and falls quickly with ragged breaths. Sebastian moves down his body, catching one of Chris’s nipples between his lips, licking it gently.

His fingers scratch at the dots of wax, pulling them free. Some of them catch on chest hairs, and Chris starts shaking uncontrollably, only the bar and restraints holding him in place. Kissing his way across Chris’s chest, Sebastian finds Chris’s other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and soothing the hot, red skin.

Chris is gasping, his sobs rougher. Sebastian soothes him with gentle touches and soft, whispered words. He kisses his way down, taking Chris’s cock in his mouth. He’s not hard, but he’s firm, filling out slowly as Sebastian sucks him.

Chris is wrecked beneath him. He’s not making any noise other than the choked sound of his tears. He’s mouthing words when Sebastian glances up, and it’s easy to tell all he’s saying is “green” over and over.

Pulling away, Sebastian lets Chris’s cock slip out of his mouth. As he moves back, he’s careful to keep touching Chris, sliding his fingers down Chris’s inner thigh, his calves, the heavy cuffs on his ankles. He lifts Chris's legs and slips beneath the spreader bar, pushing Chris’s legs back, knees bent as Sebastian moves closer.

Chris’s breath hitches as Sebastian slides his hands under Chris’s ass and adjusts Chris’s body, angling it up so he can lean in and nuzzle Chris’s balls.

The headboard creaks as Chris jerks when Sebastian’s tongue brushes over Chris’s hole. He doesn’t tease. Doesn’t take his time. He licks and thrusts and fucks Chris with it. He licks his perineum, sucks his balls into his mouth, tasting every inch of him.

He hasn’t processed his own thoughts, his own needs, refused to let himself think about his cock and how hard he is. But Chris is hard again and suddenly all that’s on Sebastian’s mind is being inside him.

“Fuck. Fuck, Lube.” He pushes Chris’s legs up higher, reaching for the drawer. Chris whimpers and Sebastian turns his head to kiss his shoulder. “Almost, sweetheart. Promise. Gonna be inside you soon.”

Chris whimpers again and Sebastian shifts, kissing him then sucking on his lower lip. Chris licks, uncoordinated. Sebastian catches his lip again and tugs on it lightly as he pulls back, finally releasing him to move down, brushing kisses on Chris’s skin as he goes.

He takes Chris in his mouth again, holding him tight between his tongue and his palate as he sucks him, hard and tight. He looks up and Chris’s muscles are straining the straps of the cuffs. Sebastian groans around him, and Chris sobs again.

Sebastian knows he should probably let up, but Chris is so beautiful like this, so close to breaking, that he knows he can’t. Instead he lubes up two fingers and presses them against Chris’s hole, already wet and loosened from Sebastian’s tongue. He goes slowly, breaching Chris with steady pressure.

Chris’s breath shudders and Sebastian groans again, panting as he pulls off of Chris’s dick. “Need you. Fucking need you, sweetheart. Like air.”

He eases his fingers free and shoves down his slacks, lining himself up. He gets more lube on his hand and rubs it along his shaft before pressing against Chris. He goes slow, and it feels like forever before the head passes through the tight ring of muscle, before he’s sliding into Chris. Chris lets out a sound that, coupled with the feel of his foreskin moving as he fucks Chris painfully slow, makes Sebastian tremble.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He thrusts in deep, pushing Chris’s legs back farther, bending them back to Chris’s chest far enough that Sebastian can feel the bar against his shoulder blades. “Fuck. Jesus.”

Chris is gasping like he can’t get air, stealing Sebastian's breath instead. The tension in his body has ratcheted up, muscles clenched and shaking.

“Fuck,” Sebastian whispers raggedly. “Fuck. Fuck. Love you. I love you. So much, Chris.”

Chris immediately goes pliant, like the rubberband pulled taut inside him snaps, and he falls to pieces. The bar hits Sebastian’s back and the straps holding Chris’s arms go slack. The only tight thing is Chris’s ass clenched around Sebastian, but when Chris breaks, Sebastian does as well, his body jerking as he comes, buried deep inside.

Chris comes almost as an afterthought, spilling between them. Sebastian rests his forehead against Chris’s, trying to regulate his breathing. They eventually fall into a rhythm, though it’s easy to tell Chris is still somewhere else. Sebastian shifts back, which makes him push deeper, and Chris’s moan makes Sebatian want to fuck him all over again.

He unbuttons the top button of his shirt and tugs it over his head, tossing it to the side. He leans in and brushes his lips over Chris’s. “Gonna pull out. Not leaving you though. Gonna be right here.”

Easing out, he takes a moment to watch Chris squirm as Sebastian’s come leaks out of him. The way Chris’s body clenches, it’s clear that Chris wants it inside him. Sebastian reaches down and fucks it back inside with his fingers. Chris’s moan is sinful, and Sebastian has to force himself to stop, to keep from eating Chris out again.

Instead he crawls back and eases the spreader bar over his head. Grasping Chris’s left foot, he carefully undoes the leather cuff. He replaces it with his hand, rubbing the mark where the cuff had been, massaging it. He turns his head and kisses the knob of Chris’s ankle.

“You’re so good for me. Nobody could be better.” He undoes the other cuff and repeats the process, lips parted so his tongue ficks across the warm skin.

Chris shivers and fresh goosebumps rise on his skin. Moving back, Sebastian eases Chris’s legs together and straddles them, crawling up Chris’s body. He settles on Chris’s thighs and undoes the cuffs on his wrists one at a time. He holds them, rubbing his thumbs over Chris’s pulse.

“Hey,” he says softly.

Chris blinks at him, eyes still glazed. Sebastian lifts each wrist to his mouth and sucks lightly at Chris’s pulse point. Chris’s eyes flutter closed, his lashes dark even against his flushed skin. Sebastian presses Chris’s arms down to the side and then moves off of him, easing onto the bed. Chris turns toward him immediately and Sebastian pulls him close. Chris burrows until Sebastian turns onto his side and wraps both arms around him.

“Hey. I’ve got you. You’re all right. You’re safe.” He starts to stroke his fingers through Chris’s sweaty hair. “You’re so beautiful. So gorgeous for me.”

Chris nuzzles closer, tucking his face in, nose practically buried in Sebastian’s armpit.

Sebastian laughs softly and tugs lightly on Chris’s hair. “Tickles.” Chris presses in more and Sebastian lightly scratches Chris’s scalp.”You have a color for me yet, sweetheart?”

Chris mumbles into Sebastian’s skin, which makes him laugh.

“Little shit.” He wraps his leg over both of Chris’s. Chris moves his head so he’s tucked in against Sebastian’s throat. He breathes there, softly pressing kisses on Sebastian's skin. Rolling onto his back again, Sebastian pulls Chris with him so they never lose contact. “Keep floating. Long as you need.”

Chris hums and shifts so his knee slides between Sebastian’s legs, so he’s half on top of him. Sebastian trails his fingers along Chris’s spine.

“I do love you,” Sebastian murmurs into Chris’s hair. “You know that, right? I don’t just say it.” Chris doesn’t respond, and Sebastian does his best not to sigh. He knows from Chris’s breathing that he’s not asleep, but he also knows Chris won’t respond. Chris had said it once and Sebastian had safe-worded out of the scene.

Chris had dropped fast and hard, and the most Sebastian could do was talk to him through the bathroom door. Sebastian tugs him closer. Chris lets him, still loose in Sebastian's arms.

“Know.” Chris yawns. “Trust you.”

“Go to sleep.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Not going anywhere.”

**

In the morning Sebastian wakes up and Chris is lying half on top of him, arms folded on Sebastian’s chest. He’s looking down at him, face serious.

Sebastian smiles. “What?”

“Hi. You stayed.”

“I’m not leaving. You know I don’t leave.”

Chris shrugs. “Sometimes people leave.”

“Who leaves?” The unbidden jealousy at the thought that Chris does this with other people makes anger flare in Sebastian’s chest. “Do other people leave you?”

“They used to. Before. Before you.”

Sebastian wraps his hand around the back of Chris’s neck to tug him forward, to draw him closer, to kiss him. “I’m not going to leave you. Not you. Not this. Not us. I’m staying. For good.”

Chris smiles and closes his eyes again, body going lax against Sebastian’s. “Better than good.”

Sebastian grins and kisses Chris again. “Damn right I am.”


End file.
